


We trusted you

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [17]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Can you guess who Miller is, Gen, and Suptic (SP7), mention of James (SP7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Aleks is in trouble, kidnapping trouble.





	1. We trusted you 1

On a nice shiny day, James was working his ass off on a new shelter they needed. He was sweating and swearing profusely, mostly because the one that was supposed to help him wasn’t on the horizon. 

They needed this new shelter and James wanted it to be a collective thing, even if they could easily ask someone to build it for them.

James comes inside, pissed as hell, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and spilling some of it when he opens it too furiously. Anna walks past him and frowns but asks no question because she is a professional and has a client waiting in the little shop/Brett’s office and is in a hurry.

Trevor is in charge of the dogs today, solely because Joe has a specific contract with this old lady’s poodle. The dog has to go on a walk at specific times and she paid them big money but only Joe is allowed to take care of the poodle. Well, the dog dislikes every other people here anyways.

“Where the fuck is Aleks ?” James mumbles when he’s near Asher.

The hacker looks around and shrugs. Usually, Aleks is late, it’s a part of his character. The man sleeps a lot on morning hours and not at night, but right now it’s the middle of the afternoon, he should be here.

Asher is probably the one that stays the most at the warehouse because the wifi is really good and he’s the one that uses it the most. So he made himself a comfy area and because of all of that, he became sort of a secretary. He knows when people are in or not and most of the time, people send him a text or a call to change the plan of the day, crew or outsiders. He accepted it.

“Got nothing from him today, he left yesterday at the same time Brett did. Ask him ?” Asher says because he isn’t a magician and he’s busy hacking.

The phone on his desk rings and James wait for a second just in case it’s Aleks, but obviously, it’s not him but a man asking about his dogs. James could send a text to him, or call him even, but he walks to Brett first. The man is in that little room they turned into a shop/reception desk/Brett’s office (he never uses unless it’s a Monday, for some reasons).

Brett and Anna are looking at a book for dog’s accessories. Joe insisted they need a lot of choices because their customers are growing and most of them are grandmas, young adults, riches, and poor. “All the sweet doggies deserves some treats !” said Joe when he and Anna decided to take a step further into the dog day care.

Brett is honestly not that much interested because “dude, it’s a cover, it’s not our real job !”, but Anna thinks it’s a good idea, therefore, they are doing it now. And really, she isn’t wrong when she says "it’s better to make the dog day care feels real and growing so nobody will think we are criminals.“ They are making a good job at being invested in it, except for Aleks and his car which is a giant red flag.

“Nobody working at a dog daycare like a normal human being can afford that thing,” said Trevor once, and Aleks was offended because he called his car “a thing”.

Anyways.

James is here, and both Brett and Anna ignore him. Nothing new, they know what to do when the man is angry (they heard him yell earlier), but it’s still annoying.

“Brett, you went somewhere with Aleks last night ?” he’s annoyed but try to keep his voice low, keeping the rage for Aleks later.

“Uh no, sorry buddy.” Brett’s eyes are still glued to a picture of a chihuahua with a ridiculous outfit, now that’s criminal.

James sighs and goes back in the garden, he is in a terrible mood and is ready to quit. Trevor takes a break from the dogs and approaches him, a smile on his face. Maybe he cares, maybe he wants to annoy James more, nobody really knows.

They can’t even start a conversation because they hear Asher screams for them to come. That never happens, Asher never screams, he’s always the calm one. The reaction of James and Trevor is immediate, they rush inside and see Asher who is pale, eyes staring at his screen. Brett comes in with a smile because they always mess around, but he sees what’s on the screen before James and Trevor can. The smile freezes.

On the screen, there is a video of masked men hiding cameras in Aleks apartment, the date on the screen is from yesterday. Aleks appears then, coming home, throwing his keys on the side and stretching slowly. Someone knocks at the door, but he ignores it completely, opening the fridge and taking a bottle of beer from it.

His back is turned away from one of the masked man, still here. Suddenly, Aleks turns and faces him, maybe he heard him, maybe he felt it, but he’s ready to fight. And fight they did, Aleks is ferocious and more flexible than you can think, using the knife he always has on him.

But before he can neutralize the man, two others masked man appear and that’s all for the poor Russian who’s thrown down on the ground and almost crushed there by the muscular men. The crew watches the screen, speechless. They don’t need to make a sound when they hear Aleks insults, loud and vicious but also out of breath.

The video cuts and the date of the day come on screen, followed by a picture of a middle age man, then again by a line of text. “Exchange the rat against Miller”, an address and a timer.

“who the fuck is that man, does anyone knows him ?” Brett is laughing as a nervous response. He knows every people they killed or else, and that man isn’t a part of it. He is sure.

Nobody answers and the screen goes back to Aleks, but this time he’s tied to a chair, blindfolded and clearly more injured than before. This fucked up show is live.

“Fuck off, you assholes” Aleks is smiling and laughing, but still breathless.

A gloved hand appears in the view, holding a gun and pointing at Aleks’ head, barrel pushed against his skull. Trevor looks away, Asher covers his mouth, but James and Brett keep staring.

“They have no fucking idea, dude. You are screwed, they won’t come, they don’t fucking know who Miller is.” Aleks is laughing harder now and maybe it’s because he’s having a mental breakdown.

Is he talking to himself or not?

The small group jumped when Anna and Joe entered the room. Aleks repeats himself, again and again, a bit lower each time. James walked away from it, already at the door of the cold room to take all the guns he can carry. Joe and Anna ask what’s going on and Trevor explains weakly while Brett writes down the address and Asher is still watching one of his friends on screen.

James is back in the main room and he asks Joe to open the garage door and bring his car. He doesn’t care about cars right now, no time to steal another one right now.

“James, let’s talk a second,” Brett tries.

“Fuck off, no time to talk. He’s gonna die !”

Like all of us decided to follow that lifestyle, Brett thinks but he doesn’t say it out loud because he knows James would punch him. He lets him take a box full of explosives, no point in trying to reason him either.

“Who is this Miller ?” Anna wonders.

She is probably the second one who knows the most in the crew in terms of names right after Brett. So if they don’t know, the others do not either. Aleks must have some activities on the side then.  
“What have you done, buddy…” Brett looks at the screen where Aleks moves a little, small mocking laugh but in clear despair.

“Alright, I have to tell you something.” Asher starts and it stops everyone right in their track. “I sometimes follow you around via the security cams, when I’m bored.” He’s nervous and every eye is on him, not all full of curiosity, some have anger in them. “I definitely already saw Aleks doing some shits that weren’t planned.”

That’s all it takes for James to throw his bag of weapons on the ground and tries to punch the hacker square in his face. Anna places herself in front of Asher and Brett is quick to stop James, but nothing can stop him from yelling.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ASHER? WHY DID YOU STAY SILENT WHEN YOU KNEW? WE’RE A CREW, NOTHING IS SUPPOSED TO BE SECRET! SINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW ?”

Asher looks at the screen, maybe he fucked up real bad.

“Two months now,” said Asher.

“Two mon…”

Said, James, as he turns away and grabs the bag again. He throws everything in his car and pushes Joe in the same movement. Frankly, he wants to be mad at Aleks more, because the guy never told him that shit and it truly hurts. What the fuck was he thinking?

“I’m going,” said James

“I’m going with you.” Brett has a magnum ready that he puts in his waistband. He sees Joe takes a gun too but he stops him. “No, Joe you have to stay here for the business to continue”

” But!“ Joe replied but was quickly shut by Brett

” We’ll bring him back, in a way or another.“ He sighs.

Really Brett should let Aleks takes the bullet since he kind of betrayed the crew by having secrets activities, but he’s also a good old friend that always helped when things turned sour.

Anna and Brett share a quick glance and she grabs Joe and Trevor’s arms.

“You two take care of the dogs, I’ll stay at the reception desk. You heard Brett, we have a business to continue.” Anna commanded them.

They all look back for a second at the screen where Aleks isn’t smiling anymore. Asher thinks for a second before standing and going into James’ car, it’s impulsive and stupid but he’s in this mess and James’ blood boils.

“I don’t fucking want you in my car.” it’s a calm sentence for a man who’s knuckled is white on the steering wheel.

“I have to make things right,” is the only sentence Asher thinks of.

James glares at him in the mirror, it’s scary for a man that’s used to yell to be this calm. He starts the car. Asher is honestly surprised he’s not being removed from it.

“You’ll get killed. By them or me” is the only explanation James gives.

” James…“ Brett adds, trying to find something to say to calm the tension.

“ And I’m gonna put a bullet in Aleks’ head myself if nobody kills him first. I swear.” James said 

“Wait your turn, young man. Wait your turn.” Said Brett


	2. We trusted you 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got worse for everyone involved.

“I don’t fucking know what should do, we have no plan. Brett…” James’ voice is almost a whisper, his mind is racing everywhere at once but nothing comes out clearly.

“We rush in, hope for the best. It’s what we’re good at, no ?” Brett wants to be motivational, but he barely believes himself.

“But without Aleks it’s unbalanced. We know nothing of these guys. He’s fucked and we’re running right into it.” James is talking mostly to himself now.

“Do you want to abandon him ?” Brett’s words seem uninterested, he looks through the window like he just asked how the weather felt.

Brett is a kind man, his heart is a good loving one and he has always liked Aleks. The Russian is like a little brother but the guy lied to him, putting the crew in danger by hiding activities. The crew is in crisis for unknown reasons to most of them. Aleks fucked up and fucks them in the same way.

What if they are killed or injured while helping Aleks for a mistake that wasn’t in their control?

The oldest of the crew feels even older and tired. This day was supposed to be a quiet and calm one, looking at stupid accessories for dogs, for god’s sake!

“I mean, I want to punch him in the dick so hard he’d puke it,” James says with a broken laugh “But if we were in his situation, he’ll do anything to get us back.”

Brett wants to believe it. He wants to see the best in every person he’s close to, but Aleks isn’t like the two of them. Brett and James are ones of the pillars of the crew to clearly state when they are close to people, sticking to that role (even if they like to play the asshole card, it’s easier). Aleks was always more distant, reluctant to show affection until quite recently (little do they know, he’s the same as them, he’s just bad with that kind of stuff).

“Brett.” He’s almost whining. “We can’t leave him like that.” He’s arguing now because he can feel Brett slowly abandon.

The big man once gave up on people before this crew, it’s never a pleasant thing, but it’s not a new thing either. James did the same once with the prankster group, but it’s not like he left them to die, it’s the big difference between them.

Someone in the back seat clears their throat and James immediately looks in the mirror. He’s still mad at Asher, but they can’t afford to ignore him, they need him to get Aleks back.

“Remember what happened two months ago? In the news, here,” Asher asks

“It’s not the fucking moment to play that kind of shit games, Asher !” James loses his patience he never has in the first place.

“Lepain was found dead in his second home,” Brett answers, it was a huge thing for a couple of weeks, nobody knew who did it, nobody claimed the crime.

“Yeah and what? Is Miller a guy who worked with Lepain ?!” James is confused, he doesn’t understand what Asher’s point is.

“It was Aleks. It’s the first shit I saw him do out of the crew.” He insists.

Brett and James frown, they all had a thing for the politician but nobody really wanted to do anything about it. But if Aleks decided to make a move, why not ask the crew to join ? And why not taking credits for it when a lot of crews around just waited for a big name to pop-up?

“The second time I watched him was when he eliminated that dude who sprinkled drugs on ice creams at the beach,” Asher continues, “I think he likes to do a one-man-jobs, fewer tractabilities, more freedom and I guess just being more discreet. No offense but..”

Brett snorts loudly, Aleks isn’t really that kind of guy when you see and forget, the tattoos, the hair, the car…the awkwardness…Fewer tractabilities? The guy can be a walking flag! People knew he was affiliated with the cow crew!

“And you know nothing about that…Miller ?” James asked as he does a sharp turn.

They have finally left the center of the city, and the GPS on James’ phone shows the point of rendez-vous is near. The air gets even tenser.

“No, I have a point of not spying that much.” Asher takes a gun from James’ bag and observes it closely. “I was probably away when he did it. Or it was before I knew.”

It almost makes sense, and they do not push it because it will raise even more questions than answers.

“We’re here,” James announces.

They’re in an industrial area with a security gate, of course, never too easy. James stops the car and takes his gun, Brett does the same. The Guardian walks out of his booth and frowns a bit, waiting for James to roll down the window. He did, with a smile, and also points his gun at the man.

“You better open and fuck off.” That’s a nice tone but it’s also enough threatening to not take it as a joke.

“Don’t be stupid, pal, you are not into this,” adds Brett, also pointing his gun at the man.

The Guardian nods, he is closer to the grave than not and is probably not paid enough to deal with this shit, so he lets them enter. After a quick glance around, they realize the others were careful with not describing the exact place where Aleks is restrained.

“They can see us, but we can’t see them.” Asher puts his head down and thinks quickly “James, do you have a…nevermind, found it.”

There’s a dirty towel at his feet, it smells like wet dogs but it’s big enough to do the trick. Asher puts it on him, so maybe they can trick the guys into thinking he’s Miller, that’s really risky but they have to try. Brett understands the action immediately and tells Asher to keep his hands in front of him, under the towel, just so it looks like his hands are tied. For more security (and reassurance) Asher tighten his grip on his gun, he shakes a bit but he’s okay.

A masked man, dressed in all black, waves his arm around to get their attention. James drives to him, wishing he can drive over and shoots randomly, but it’s too risky. He hates delicate operations.

Brett is the first to get out of the car, his charisma helped them more than none before so he can try again now. James never tears his eyes away from the masked man, but he opens the door for Asher and helps him.

The masked guy points a finger to himself, then to them and a thumbs-up, in a silent signal that he’s with them. Who the fuck is he?

“It’s only an exchange, no need to turn it into a bloodbath, okay? I know you have weapons and we have some too,” The man says, showing five fingers and pointing inside, then one finger and points down. “Okay, let’s go.”

Brett is confused, he kind of understood the code but the only God will help now. Maybe there are five men inside and Aleks might be downstairs, or Aleks is there and another man is downstairs, or five men here and another one downstair plus Aleks or….who knows!

He is extra sweaty, a gun tucked in his waistband. Of course, he knows how to proceed in theory, but he also knows James has a small explosive in his pocket that might be used to their disadvantage. A look at him does not comfort his theory. James guides Asher in the warehouse, but his face is scarier than when he’s laughing and shooting, he might even be more impressive than Brett right now.

While walking, the masked man does a quick sign with his left hand, and Brett and James turn their head to see a door on the end of a little hallway. A guy stands here, not gun ready, looking a little bored even.

“Oi, is Miller there ?” A voice asks, near but yet out of view.

They walk a little more and a man looking like a surfer appears, he seems out of place. He makes a sign at James to bring “Miller” to him. It’s their chance, the warehouse is full, so there’s a lot of places to hide. The man is alone and the masked one is supposedly on their side, it’s time.

James pushes Asher forward but stays close to him, his dark eyes darting right into his opponent’s. Brett sees James’ hand going for his gun, and stands ready to get his.

The suffer-like-dude lift a little of the towel and Asher panics. He shakes a little but is accurate enough to shoot on the side of the stomach of the man. The hacker feels like time stopped, but everything around him is quick.

The man crumbles on the ground, not dead but severely wounded. The others somewhere in there start yelling and shoot where they can, blindly. James grabs Asher to safety while Brett goes the first line with the unknown ally.

James takes the towel off Asher while checking their back for the man in the hallway. There’s so much noise now, many screams and gunshots. Brett screams something and James gives Asher a meaningful look.

“Don’t fuck up !” is the only thing he says before running away to help Brett.

Asher tries to calm down, he’s a hacker, not a fucking gunman or anything! He doesn’t even know how to shoot properly! Trevor taught him on a boring afternoon and the guy isn’t even good at it in the first place!

He panics but has to go, he’s even more scared of the idea than the guy going to Aleks to shoot him, he is terrified of having to deal with James and Brett if it’s the case.

The hacker jumps right into the hallway and empties his charger without looking. He’s lucky because the man hits the floor at his feet, he was probably waiting in the corner for someone to appear, perhaps he was as scared as him.

A sudden pain makes Asher realize he also got shot. It’s a graze to his hip but it hurts like a bitch. Asher brings a trembling hand to it, takes the gun of the dead man and walks toward the door. His ears rings, he can’t hear shit except far away screams and his loud heartbeat.

The door is not as heavy as he thinks and opens easily, the way down the stairs is awful because he can’t help but shakes like a leaf in autumn. He wants to call Aleks name, but can’t find his own voice. 

When he’s in the room, he almost got hit by a knife badly thrown. Aleks is crouching on the floor, he looks worse than the last time Asher saw him but he hasn’t be tied to the chair anymore.

The Russian has one eye closed because blood went on it, possibly because he got severely punched too. Asher holds his hands up, he means no harm to his crew mate (friend), but he isn’t sure if Aleks recognizes him.

“Hey, it’s Asher,” the hacker tries with a low voice.

“Asher ?” Aleks’ voice is rough, it hurts just to hear him talk. He has a small smile but it’s more a smirk than anything. “I’m fucking hallucinating now ?”

Asher walks slowly to him and avoids the weak punch thrown in his way. It’s more than possible that Aleks found a way to free himself, but the half-assed knife throwing he did earlier shows that he’s in a bad shape.

“Brett and James are upstairs, we’re getting you out of here.”

But Aleks doesn’t move, still crouching, still ready to fight with the little energy he has. Asher doesn’t know what to do, there’s no noise upstairs anymore and maybe it’s a good thing, maybe it isn’t. The last thing he’s able to do is to die next to a friend, right? Fuck that.

He opens his mouth to get Aleks to stop being the injured animal he is right now, but the door upstairs is opened and there are two distinct yelling.

“Aleks! Asher !” It’s both Brett and James

“We’re fine !” Asher screams without looking away from the Russian.

“I’m not following any white light, okay ?” Aleks screams too, his voice broke and sounded more scared than anything.

“What ?” Brett sounds concerned and runs down the stairs, followed by James and another pair of shoes.

They stopped when they see Aleks, the man tries his hardest to stand but fails as he grimaces. Immediately Brett walks up to him, ignores the bad punch thrown in his direction and holds him tight.

“Hey buddy, it’s okay we got you.” It’s not the voice a crew boss should have, but Brett really couldn’t care less right now, he’s in mama mode, he’ll beat the shit out of Aleks later.

Aleks clenches his fists but doesn’t move. Asher clears his throat and asks about the elephant in the room.

“Uh, who are you?” He asks the masked man but now face free and kind of glad of the happy end.

“He’s the water warrior,” James says as he shrugs, helping Brett to hold Aleks and starts walking up the stairs.

“The what ?” Asher is not impressed, he’s tired now even.

“I worked for Suptic,” the man says with a warm smile, holding his hand out for Asher to shake. “My…Boss knows Brett for a while”

Asher has no idea of who this Suptic is but he shakes the man’s hand because it’s the right thing to do. He helped them after all and Brett seems okay with it.

When they are all upstairs, they hear someone breathing heavily. The surfer dude is still alive, kind of. He has a gun in hand but does not seem able to use it. Brett turns his head and walks Aleks outside, Asher follows right behind because it makes him feel uneasy to see the man in his blood like that, just because he’s the one who shot him.

James and Suptic’s man stand here, watching the man struggle. Their ally takes a gun to finish him but James shakes his head. The member of the CowCrew crouches takes the gun out of the hand of the man and takes the small explosive out of his pocket to put it on the man’s stomach, on his wound.

“I should let you die like that, but I feel generous today,” he says in his hear.

James then stands up and smile. He does not detonate the explosive, he does not want to. Instead, he pushes it as hard as he can with his heel, once. The man screams in agony, a weak grip on James’ leg. Twice. Another scream, less powerful. Another one for good measure, no more reaction.

“Okay, we’re done.” James turns around, grabs his dirty towel and walks away, followed by Suptic’s man who does not say a word.

They go a separate way from here, Brett waves at the man who said his boss would call him soon and James drives them back. Aleks is still silent, nobody knows what he has in mind but he looks at the floor.

“Hey, Aleks,” James says, with a little smile in hope to enlighten the situation. “I really want to punch you, man, but you look like you had enough for today, right ?”

No reaction. Well, it was expected, right?

“What happened to Miller ?” is what Brett decides to ask.

He’s in the back with Aleks, so there’s nowhere to go. Aleks just closes his eyes and Brett knows they’ll get nothing from him today.

They arrive at their lovely place shortly after. Anna, Joe, and Trevor are waiting for them, a little unsure of what to do. They know how things went because Joe watched all the stream, but they don’t know what they talked about in the car.

Aleks is seated on the couch and Joe is quick to take care of most of his wounds. Asher goes right on the computer to get information and delete everything he can of video evidence while Anna takes quickly care of the small bullet wound on his hip.

They’re silent for the most part, James, having enough at this point, asked Trevor to come with him outside to talk about all and nothing, to calm their nerves.  
“I threw him off a cliff,” is what Aleks says to break the silence after too many tense minutes.

Brett nods while Anna and Joe are confused. There’s no need to know more right now. The muscle man excuses himself to call people he knows, for some help, explanations, and to get busy. Then Anna leaves because there’s a customer and Joe also has duties.

Soon enough, Aleks is alone on the couch. His head hurts like hell because he refused the painkiller, he really doesn’t need to be on meds right now because he says a lot of bullshit when he’s on them.

Time passes, Asher closes the computer and feels finally a little calmer. He walks to the couch and asks Aleks if he wants to drink, the man nods. Asher feels like it’s time to talk, maybe he should have done it sooner.

“I knew,” he starts while giving Aleks a glass of fresh water. “About your activities. Saw them on camera.” Aleks hesitates to take the glass but Asher insists. “I said nothing until today.”

“Since when ?” Aleks asks, trying to make a place for Asher on the couch but failing. “Was it since the house ?”

Asher shakes his head and sits on the floor. He regrets it when he feels his skin rips off where Anna did her best. He grimaces but does not move. Too late now.

“Since two months, the Lepain’s affair.”

Aleks frowns if it’s the first thing Asher knew about his activities…And it was a big thing, not some unknown fucker, then why…?

“Why did you stay silent about it? You could have told Brett or James, even…Me !”

“It’s not like I wasn’t spying on all of you in the first place.” Asher smiles but still talk with a monotone voice. “It was my thing and there’s your thing.”

They think for a moment, it wasn’t wrong to them. Perhaps Asher and Aleks are more similar than not, weird.

“Should have told them sooner. But no, had to get caught like a piece of shit anyways, right ?”

Lack of luck, it happens. It’s just more dangerous in their job, Asher isn’t really the one who will blame him.

“You defended yourself like nobody, though, that’s…impressive for a lazy ass like you.”

A small laugh followed by a pained whimper. But just like that, it’s good between them, even if there was nothing bad in the first place.

Brett enters the big room again, his arms are crossed and it makes him even more muscular. Anna, Joe, Trevor, and James are behind him. Seems like they talked. Well, they are in the same boat, right?

“Alright guys, today was exhausting. I’m heading home, everyone is heading home to clear their head. But not you two.”

Expected.

“You’ll spend the night here, you have food in the fridge, wifi, phone, everything.” They all look regretful. “Asher, give me your keys, Aleks I know yours are at your apartment anyways. You are locked here tonight, okay ?”

Asher points to his desk and Brett takes Asher’s keys. They both feel like dogs who annoyed their owner.

“You know how to pick door but don’t, okay? A good night and we’ll talk about it tomorrow, fresh. Okay? Goodbye.”

Brett walks away before he changes his mind, he needs to look at Aleks apartment and needs a drink, badly. Trevor does a small talk with Asher about things that are edible or not in the fridge, nothing too fancy but welcome anyways.

Anna and Joe waves from where they stand, wishing them a good night even if it’s not even dinner time yet. James remains, standing there, looking at the two. He looks hurt, betrayed, it shows now more than before.

“We trusted you,” is all he says before walking angrily toward them. “I trusted you !” is a shout now.

James slaps Asher’s head with force before the man can do anything about it, and does the same to Aleks even if it hurts way more. He’s angry but looks even more pained than anything.

“You better tell everything you did. And I want to know when you’ll do anything in the future, or if anything like that happens again, not only you’ll die but I’ll be the one to shoot the rocket at you, okay ?”

He’s not even yelling anymore, his voice ending on a calm note to hide the fact that he truly wants to punch them into oblivion. Just so he can feel a little better.

“See you tomorrow for the worst day ever. I hope it’ll be back to normal after that. It better be.”

He walks away, slams the door with force and comes back a second later, goes to the fridge and takes half of it, mumbling that half of it is his anyways. The two blond watch him go for real this time.

“Fuck, I wanted his chipotle” is all Asher says before they both laugh and regret it because their side hurts like hell.

It was not worth it.


End file.
